


Circle of Serendipity

by rainbowveins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Romance, Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowveins/pseuds/rainbowveins
Summary: "getting over painful experience is much like crossing mongkey bars. you have to let go at some point in order to move forward. - c. s. lewis"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk, Choi Byungchan & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 32





	1. susu dulu baru cèreal ya, jinhyuk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if your past is trying to ruin your present?
> 
> when your life feel much better but something in the past make you afraid.
> 
> this is the beginning.

“chan..”

“yang bener aja, chan.”

yang dipanggil ga ngalihin pandangan sama sekali. cuma sibuk _scroll_ ipad-nya mastiin lagi jadwal si artis hari ini.

“chan????”

“kenapa sih, kak?” “gue tuh lagi cek ulang _schedule_ lo hari ini ih.”

yang di cek jadwalnya, si artis -kim wooseok- berjalan menghampiri managernya. padahal dari tadi dia sibuk ngeliatin sosok tinggi yang ada di _living room_ apartemen-nya.

si manager –choi byungchan- masih ga nanggepin si artis yang mukanya udah kesel.

“byungchaaaannn!!”

kaget diteriakin, byungchan akhirnya tutup ipad dan mulai natap wooseok.

“kenapa lagi sih, kak? teriak segala.”

“lo serius dong, chan.”

“serius kok.”

“gue ga butuh _bodyguard_ , byungchan. artis baru kaya gue?? yang bener aja. yang ada gue di ceng-cengin ntar ah. males banget.”

wooseok duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. mukanya kesel banget tapi malah keliatan lucu di mata byungchan. jadi dia nanggepinnya ketawa doang.

jadi tadi pagi itu, byungchan tiba-tiba dateng dan bangunin wooseok dari tidur tampannya dengan paksa. kirain wooseok ada _schedule_ pagi dadakan jadi wooseok ikutan kaget sama panik.

ternyata, byungchan dateng ga sendiri. pas wooseok diajak ke luar kamar, dia langsung dikenalin sama orang yang dateng bareng byungchan itu. orangnya tinggi banget, kaya byungchan, tapi lebih kurus. rambutnya ditata kaya sengaja buat liatin jidatnya.

_ganteng, sih_ pikir wooseok. tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. si _bodyguard_ ngenalin dirinya sebagai lee jinhyuk. umurnya masih muda sesuai sama wajahnya. cuma lebih tua 2 tahun dari wooseok.

jinhyuk ngenalin dirinya lengkap banget. dari kenapa dia kerja jadi _bodyguard_ sampai cerita rumah orang tuanya di kampung dan kerjaannya apa.

selesai jinhyuk ngenalin diri, wooseok langsung narik tangan byungchan balik ke kamarnya. makanya mereka di sini sekarang.

“chan, gue tuh masih anak bawang kali. belum perlu kita pake _bodyguard_ segala.”

wooseok baru debut kurang lebih setahun jadi penyanyi. tapi karena suara lembut, wajah tampan, lagu ciptaan sendiri dan masih muda pula 18 tahun udah debut, orang-orang banyak yang tertarik. lagu debutnya aja bisa dapet tiga _trophy_ juara satu dari _music show_ , padahal dia masih _rookie_.

“kak, lo ga inget minggu kemarin lo hampir masuk rumah sakit gara-gara _fans_ lo itu? lo juga bandel sih suka keluar sendiri,” byungchan ikutan duduk di sebelah wooseok.

“lagian nih ya, kak,” byungchan lanjutin omongannya sedikit gugup.

“kenapa?” wooseok heran juga tiba-tiba managernya ini gugup.

“kan lo udah pernah ngizinin kan…”

“apaan?”

“gue ga bakal ada terus-terusan di samping lo, jadi harus ada yang jagain lo.”

wooseok kaget, dipikirnya byungchan mau _resign_. baru juga setahun kerja jadi managernya, kalau temenan sih udah dari sekolah menengah, apa wooseok terlalu susah diatur ya?

“hah? chan? gue salah apaaaa….” suara wooseok kedengeran sedikit ngerengek. byungchan sih udah biasa.

“hah ga salah apa-apa kok,” kata byungchan sambil senyum lurus.

“lo kan udah pernah ngijinin gue, kak. gue mau sambil kuliah. _online_ sih dan waktunya juga _flexible_. pokonya kerjaan gue ga akan keganggu deh, serius. cuma ya itu, kalau lagi ada kuis atau ujian gue harus ijin kerja. ya? boleh ya?” jelas byungchan lagi.

“ih! gue kira lo mau _resign_ tau,” wooseok mukul lengan byungchan pelan. “ya boleh banget dong chan kalo lo beneran mau kuliah. gue dukung banget. tapi gue belum butuh _bodyguard_.”

byungchan jadi bingung sendiri juga. sebenernya emang jarang banget ada artis baru debut tapi udah pake _personal bodyguard_ gini. tapi ini tuh perintah dari CEO-nya langsung. soalnya udah mulai banyak banget _fans_ fanatiknya wooseok yang muncul ke permukaan. wooseok-nya sendiri ga sadar, ga dikasih tau juga sama staff agensi. takut anaknya malah jadi parno.

wooseok itu tipe orang yang harus dijagain banget. pernah nyasar dari apartemen ke agensi, padahal itu jalan yang tiap hari dia lewatin.

wooseok juga cuek banget kalau keluar ga suka pake topi sama masker. impulsif juga kalau malem laper suka keluar sendiri buat beli ceker pedes kesukaannya. makanya minggu kemarin itu dia diserbu sama fans dan tenggelam di lautan manusia. untung byungchan cepet dateng.

“kak, gini aja deh mikirnya,” byungchan nyoba buat wooseok ngerti. “anggep aja jinhyuk ini bantuin kerjaan gue, ya? sekarang kan schedule lo makin banyak dan ruwet, takutnya ga ke handle sama gue semua, jadi jinhyuk ntar bantuin. oke?”

wooseok diem sebentar buat mikir. kasian juga byungchan kalau ngurus semuanya sendiri, mau kuliah lagi.

“yaudah deh.” akhirnya wooseok setuju.

“nah gitu dong kakak sayang,” seneng banget byungchan sampe dia nguyel-nguyel pipi wooseok. “seminggu ini jinhyuk bakal belajar semua aktivitas lo dari pagi sampe malem dulu ya.”

wooseok-nya cuma cemberut. byungchan-nya ketawa aja.

* * *

seminggu ini jinhyuk bener-bener belajar banget tentang semua kegiatan wooseok. pas banget lagi, minggu ini tuh sibuk banget. jadi jinhyuk bisa ngerti diawal.

berangkat pagi buta, pulang juga pagi buta. wooseok keliatan banget capek. tidur juga nyuri-nyuri waktu di dalem mobil. sibuk banget sampe dia ga sempet buat ikutan ajarin jinhyuk.

gitu terus sibuknya sampe sebulan jinhyuk kerja. selama sebulan ini wooseok jarang banget ngobrol sama jinhyuk. yang wooseok inget interaksi mereka berdua cuma sekedar dia yang nawarin kopi ke jinhyuk. atau nawarin cemilan.

padahal yang wooseok ga ingetnya lebih banyak. _padahal_ jinhyuk bener-bener kerja keras sebulan ini. bayangin aja, ada sekitar sepuluh _fans_ fanatik di setiap kegiatan wooseok. ini tuh baru _fans_ yang bener-bener membahayakan, belum lagi fans setengah fanatik yang jumlahnya ratusan.

wooseok-nya sih ga sadar, seperti biasa. dia anggap semua penggemar itu sama. pokonya dimata wooseok tuh semua penggemar adalah malaikat. jadi dia seneng aja.

belum lagi jinhyuk harus menghadapi wooseok yang buta arah. jinhyuk harus menarik lengan atau bahu wooseok ratusan kali dalam sebulan ini.

wooseok emang banyak ga ingetnya.

byungchan yang udah tau dari awal sih cuma bisa ketawa atau sesekali ngasih minuman ke jinhyuk sambil bilang, “sabar ya, bang. nanti juga kebiasa.”

setelah tiga bulan jinhyuk kerja, akhirnya jadwal wooseok bisa agak santai. ga pergi pagi buta lagi.

jadi disini lah dia sekarang, apartemen wooseok, lebih tepatnya kamar wooseok. jam sembilan pagi, tapi wooseok masih tidur pulas. sebenernya bangunin wooseok itu gampang, ga perlu sampe teriak-teriak. tapi ngeliat muka wooseok yang keliatan banget capek, jinhyuk jadi ga tega. jadi dia mutusin untuk nunggu di ruang tengah sambil nonton tv. lagian jadwal pertama wooseok hari ini masih empat jam lagi.

jinhyuk nunggu ga sampe satu jam, wooseok udah bangun duluan.

“jinhyuk? kok udah dateng?”

jinhyuk langsung berdiri terus liatin wooseok yang matanya masih setengah ketutup. diem dulu sebentar mastiin kalau wooseok beneran udah bangun.

wooseok dengan mata ketutup sebelah, jalan ke arah dapur terus langsung duduk di meja makan, “laper.”

“seok, kok udah bangun? masih lama kok. tidur lagi aja kalau masih ngantuk,” jinhyuk jalan ke arah wooseok terus duduk di sebrangnya.

dari awal wooseok udah negasin kalau dia maunya diperlakukan kaya temen. makanya wooseok manggil jinhyuk pake nama aja, begitu juga sebaliknya. kecuali di tempat umum, bahasa mereka bakal lebih formal.

“laper, jinhyuk,” wooseok ngulangin kata-katanya tadi.

“oh bentar, gue siapin sereal.”

jinhyuk sibuk di dapur, wooseok nungguin masih dengan setengah ngantuknya.

ga lama semangkuk susu dan sereal muncul di depan wooseok. pas wooseok mau nyendok sereal itu ke mulutnya, dia berhenti sebentar.

“jinhyuk, gue maunya susu dulu baru sereal.”

“iya, seok. tau kok. lo buka dulu matanya yang bener. jangan makan sambil ngantuk, nanti ga kecerna dengan baik,” jinhyuk udah duduk lagi di sebrang wooseok, terus satu tangannya nurunin sendok yang dipegang wooseok.

wooseok ngerjapin matanya berkali-kali biar beneran sadar. terus nunduk liat mangkuk, bener ternyata jinhyuk masukin susu dulu baru sereal. wooseok emang bisa bedain mana yang susu dulu atau sereal dulu. segitunya.

“oiya,” terus wooseok liat juga di sebelah mangkuknya ada box sereal. “kok lo tau sih?” sambil nunjuk box sereal pake sendok. terus mulai makan serealnya.

“tau lah, gue udah bareng lo tiga bulan kali,” jawab jinhyuk. “gue udah hapal, susu dulu baru sereal, terus nanti lo pasti nambah serealnya karna sisa susunya masih banyak. abis makan sereal lo maunya makan apel, udah gue siapin sekalian tadi, gue simpen kulkas dulu. lo sukanya apel dingin.”

“wow.. hebat,” ini wooseok beneran muji jinhyuk. soalnya dia bisa tau kesukaan wooseok tanpa harus dikasih tau.

semenjak itu, wooseok jadi merhatiin jinhyuk. maksudnya, merhatiin kira-kira apalagi yang jinhyuk tau tanpa harus wooseok kasih tau.

ternyata jinhyuk tau hampir semua kebiasaan wooseok tanpa perlu dikasih tau. wooseok seneng banget, karna dia emang paling males buat jelasin kebiasaannya diluar pekerjaan yang ga sedikit.

byungchan dipilih buat jadi manager wooseok juga karna pertimbangan itu. kalau orang baru harus dijelasin semua dulu, dan belum tentu juga bakal tahan. kasian wooseok-nya juga, dia terlalu ga enak buat ngomong kalau ada keadaan yang dia ga nyaman atau ga suka. apalagi ke orang baru.

jinhyuk, yang baru tiga bulan jadi _bodyguard_ -nya, bisa ngebuat semua keadaan nyaman buat wooseok. walaupun ga ada byungchan. jadi wooseok seneng banget, plus heran juga sih. bisa dipastiin, jinhyuk bakal jadi _bodyguard_ wooseok dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

ditahun ketiganya jinhyuk kerja, wooseok dan jinhyuk bener-bener ga bisa dipisahin. selain jadi _bodyguard_ , jinhyuk bisa jadi temen keluh kesahnya wooseok. ga jarang juga, wooseok minta pendapat untuk lagu barunya.

karna jinhyuk adalah _observant_ yang sangat baik, tiga tahun itu waktu yang cukup banget buat bener-bener ngerti wooseok itu gimana. bahkan, mungkin jinhyuk lebih ngerti wooseok daripada wooseok-nya sendiri.

kaya sekarang ini, mereka bertiga sama byungchan lagi makan malem di apartemen wooseok. hari ini selesai _schedule_ lebih cepet, jadi bisa santai. harusnya, sih. tapi wooseok keliatan ga santai sama sekali.

jinhyuk sadar, belakangan ini wooseok banyak ngelamun. makan juga sedikit. makan ceker kesukaannya pun ga habis. padahal biasanya bisa dua porsi.

jinhyuk tatapan mata sama byungchan seakan nanya _'wooseok kenapa?'_. byungchan cuma gelengin kepala tanda ga tau.

“seok, kenapa? kamu sakit? atau ga enak badan?” ini pertanyaan yang jarang banget jinhyuk keluarin. karna biasanya dia langsung tau tanpa bertanya.

jinhyuk nempelin telapak tangannya ke dahi wooseok. agak hangat, sih. wooseok sedikit kaget karna tangan jinhyuk dingin, langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

“eh? engga kok. ga sakit,” jawab wooseok sambil nyuapin makanan ke mulutnya.

jinhyuk ga puas sama jawaban wooseok.

“hmm.. nobarnya tunda dulu deh. habis makan kamu tidur aja, istirahat.”

“yaahh.. kenapaaa. aku ga apa-apa kok. ga capek juga. kapan lagi bisa pulang cepet kaya hari ini,” wooseok dan rengekannya. “iya kan, chan?”

“kayanya lo istirahat aja deh kak. gue baru inget juga ada tugas kuliah,” bohong byungchan.

dua lawan satu. wooseok ngalah dan nurut habis makan langsung tidur. soalnya jinhyuk nungguin sampe wooseok bener-bener tidur dan ga bandel.

kirain jinhyuk wooseok cuma perlu istirahat, makanya dia mastiin disetiap _schedule_ wooseok harus ada _break time_ yang bisa dipakai untuk istirahat. mastiin juga supaya ga ada yang ganggu pas wooseok istirahat.

tapi udah hampir tiga minggu dan wooseok masih aja keliatan ga semangat. nafsu makannya juga turun banget. kalau diperhatiin wooseok jadi makin kurus juga. padahal seinget jinhyuk, wooseok ga pernah ada masalah sama berat badan.

jinhyuk sama byungchan makin khawatir karna wooseok sempet kepergok muntahin semua makan malemnya waktu itu. tapi wooseok ga pernah bilang kenapa.

pagi ini jinhyuk makin khawatir karna ucapan wooseok.

“jinhyuk, maunya susu dulu baru sereal, ya.” wooseok seperti biasa bangun tidur langsung duduk di meja makan. yang ga biasa adalah permintaannya barusan. setelah tiga tahun, ini pertama kalinya wooseok ingetin jinhyuk tentang sarapannya itu.

jinhyuk diem sambil merhatiin wooseok. serealnya udah ada di atas meja dari sebelum wooseok ngomong barusan. jinhyuk duduk di sebelah wooseok terus megang tangannya.

“wooseok, kamu kenapa? untuk kali ini aja, _please_ , kasih tau aku.”

wooseok diem sebentar sambil liat mata jinhyuk. terus ngalihin pandangannya.

“hm?”

“aku kenapa?”

jinhyuk udah ngerti, itu tandanya wooseok belum mau cerita apa-apa.

“engga. yaudah kamu makan dulu. harus habis, ya? ini sama apelnya juga,” kata jinhyuk sambil ngusap kepalanya wooseok.

wooseok cuma ngangguk terus lanjutin makan.

hari itu wooseok keliatan banget berusaha untuk biasa aja. berusaha untuk _happy_. jinhyuk makin bingung dan khawatir. soalnya ini pertama kali wooseok bersikap yang jinhyuk ga tau penyebabnya. jinhyuk harus ngobrol serius sama wooseok.

karna hari ini jadwal wooseok padat banget, mungkin besok. kebetulan besok wooseok ga ada jadwal. yang berarti besok adalah hari libur jinhyuk juga.

malemnya abis makan malem bareng di apartemen, jinhyuk langsung nyuruh wooseok istirahat dan ijin pulang.

baru aja nyampe _lobby_ , jinhyuk sadar hp-nya ketinggalan di sofa depan tv wooseok. jadi dia balik lagi keatas. sampai depan pintu, jinhyuk mencet bel dua kali. tapi yang ada didalem ga kunjung keluar. mencet dua kali lagi, tetep ga keluar.

“seok?”

“aku mau ambil hp ketinggalan.”

lima menit ga ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka. jinhyuk mutusin buat langsung masuk aja, khawatir juga. sebenernya jinhyuk tau _password_ -nya, cuma ga enak wooseok tadi belum tidur.

pas masuk, ga keliatan ada wooseok. jinhyuk pikir wooseok udah di kamarnya untuk tidur. jadi dia langsung aja ambil hp-nya yang ketinggalan dan bergegas pulang.

tapi samar-samar kedengeran suara dari kamar mandi. jinhyuk belok kearah kamar mandi, mastiin itu bukan suara orang jahat.

“wooseok?” jinhyuk manggil sambil ketokin pintu kamar mandi. tapi yang didalem ga nyaut sama sekali. jadi jinhyuk langsung buka pintu kamar mandi itu.

“seok?!”

“kamu kenapa?”

waktu jinhyuk buka pintu, yang keliatan adalah wooseok duduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan di atas _closet_. pas liat dalem _closet_ , jinhyuk langsung nyalain _flush_.

“kamu muntahin makanan kamu lagi?” jinhyuk ngangkat kepala wooseok pelan biar tau keadaannya. terus ngambil air hangat dari wastafel buat bersihin bekas muntahan di mulut dan dagu wooseok.

wooseok diem aja sambil ngeliatin jinhyuk bersihin wajahnya. selesai dibersihin, wooseok-nya malah nangis.

“yah.. malah nangis,” kata jinhyuk. tapi wooseok-nya langsung di peluk terus punggungnya diusap naik turun.

wooseok megangin belakang baju jinhyuk pake dua tangannya. kenceng banget. kaya takut jatuh, padahal mereka sama-sama duduk di lantai.

jinhyuk-nya sabar nungguin wooseok. sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya wooseok mulai agak tenang. jinhyuk nuntun wooseok berdiri terus jalan ke kamar. wooseok di dudukin di ujung kasurnya. jinhyuk jongkok di depan kaki wooseok. satu tangan wooseok masih erat banget megang lengan baju jinhyuk, jadi jinhyuk usap-usap tangan wooseok itu biar agak tenang sedikit.

“aku disini, seok. ga kemana-mana. longgarin dikit ya pegangnya, nanti tangan kamu pegel.”

ga lama pegangan wooseok agak ngendur, terus nangisnya juga udah berkurang banyak. jinhyuk masih di posisi yang sama, sabar nungguin.

“jinhyuk,” akhirnya wooseok mulai ngomong. suaranya pelan dan serak.

“iya, aku dengerin.”

“kamu baik sama aku karna kerjaan kamu aja ya?” tanya wooseok sambil nangis. air matanya turun terus daritadi.

jinhyuk yang ngedenger pertanyaan itu dan ngeliat langsung wajah sedih wooseok, ngerasain sakit banget di dadanya.

“kok kamu nanya nya gitu?” jinhyuk ngeluarin suaranya selembut mungkin.

“jawab, jinhyuk,” makin nangis anaknya. jinhyuk agak bingung juga jawabnya.

“yaa... iya karna kerjaan ini, aku baik sama kamu,” nangis wooseok makin kenceng, jinhyuk ngebegoin dirinya sendiri dalem hati.

“hei, wooseok, dengerin dulu,” tangan jinhyuk megang pipi wooseok sambil hapusin air matanya.

“awalnya emang karna kerjaan ini aku baik dan harus jagain kamu. tapi ga tau sejak kapan, aku ngelakuin semua yang aku lakuin ke kamu itu emang kepengennya aku. bukan cuma tuntutan kerjaan,” tangannya jinhyuk masih di pipi wooseok. “kalaupun sekarang kamu pecat aku, besok aku bakal tetep dateng ke kamu.”

“tapi dia bilang, kamu cuma butuh duit dari aku,” kata wooseok sambil nangis.

“engga, lah. eh, ya tapi bener juga sih aku butuh duit makanya kerja. tapi kan yang bayar aku agensi kamu, bukan kamu pribadi.”

“dia bilang kamu ga tulus, depan aku baik tapi di belakang jelekin aku.”

“hah?” jinhyuk makin bingung. sejak kapan dia jelekin wooseok. mau diliat gimana pun wooseok tuh definisi dari sempurna menurut jinhyuk.

“terus dia bilang, kamu sering ngatain aku gendut,” wooseok masih nangis. “aku mau diet! tapi kamu selalu ngasih aku makan dan aku ga bisa nolak, makanya aku keluarin lagi.”

“bentar, bentar,” sekarang dua tangan jinhyuk nangkup wajah wooseok dengan sempurna. “aku? bilang kamu gendut? kamu gendut darimananya, sih?!”

jinhyuk udah mikir ada yang ga beres. siapa orang yang beraninya bilang gini ke wooseok.

“wooseok, coba cerita dari awal, dia yang kamu maksud ini siapa?” jinhyuk berdiri dan langsung duduk di sebelah wooseok. ini masalah serius.

“jinhyuk, aku ga masalah kalau orang lain mau ngatain aku jelek-jelek. aku ga akan mikirin. tapi, kalau kamu yang bilang aku kepikiran. jangan ngomong di belakang aku. ngomong langsung ke aku, ya, jinhyuk?” wooseok ngeluarin apa yang dipikirannya beberapa bulan ke belakang.

jinhyuk ngedenger itu sakit banget rasanya. tega banget orang yang bikin wooseok sampe kaya gini. jinhyuk meluk wooseok, tangannya ngusap-ngusap rambut belakang wooseok.

“hei, aku ga pernah sekalipun mau, bahkan kepikiran sedikit pun engga, buat ngomongin jelek tentang kamu. _please_ , wooseok, jangan dengerin orang itu. aku sayang banget sama kamu, masa aku jelekin kamu sih.”

wooseok tiba-tiba berhenti nangis. terus ngelepasin pelukan jinhyuk. jinhyuk-nya kaget.

“kamu bilang apa tadi?”

“aku ga akan ngomongin kamu?”

“bukan yang itu.”

“jangan dengerin orang itu?”

“bukaaaaan, jinhyuk.”

“apa dong- OH. aku sayang kamu?”

“serius?”

“serius.”

wooseok-nya malah nangis lagi.

“loh, kok malah nangis lagi?” jinhyuk meluk wooseok, lagi.

“kenapa baru bilang sekarang.... huhuhuhu,” tangan wooseok mukul pelan punggung jinhyuk.

“ini tuh kaya semua orang udah sadar aku sayang sama kamu, emang kamu engga?”

“engga!” satu pukulan lagi di punggung jinhyuk.

“udah ah, jangan nangis lagi ya. kasian kamu udah capek seharian, nangis lama lagi. tuh ini badan udah anget banget.” jinhyuk ngusap-ngusap punggung wooseok, lagi.

“temenin.. jangan pulang,” pinta wooseok. jinhyuk sih, dengan senang hati mengabulkan.

sekarang mereka tiduran sambil pelukan di atas tempat tidur wooseok. kepala wooseok enak banget di atas dada jinhyuk. tangan jinhyuk mainin rambut halus wooseok, bikin yang punya rambut cepet ngantuk dan akhirnya tidur.

tapi tadi sebelum tidur, wooseok sempet ngomong, “aku juga, jinhyuk. sayang banget.”

_epilog_ : jinhyuk ambil hp-nya wooseok yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. tadi sebelum tidur, wooseok bilang, dia tau semua yang tadi diceritain dari seseorang. beberapa bulan terakhir ada yang rajin kirim pesan ke wooseok, yang isinya udah pasti ga baik.

saat jinhyuk membuka kunci layar hp wooseok, yang terbuka adalah _room chat_ -nya dengan nomer ga di kenal.

setelah membaca semua isi pesan di dalamnya, jinhyuk mengumpat dalam hati. jinhyuk masukin nomer ga di kenal itu ke hp-nya, dan ternyata nomer itu udah ada di _phone book_ -nya.

kali ini umpatan jinhyuk ga dalem hati lagi.

“seungyoun anjing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my submission for #100WaysWeishin april entry.  
> and i already post this chapter on twitter @nakayam__
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> ps.  
> maaf karena chapter ini masih pakai bahasa (sangat) non-baku. kalau ada waktu nanti akan aku ganti. hehe


	2. "Do you think we'll be the same after this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the past that you're afraid of is really coming. 
> 
> and you are not prepared at all.

wooseok kira setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan jinhyuk tidur bersama - benar-benar hanya tidur- di apartemen wooseok, hubungan mereka akan berubah. tentu saja berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, seperti pacaran mungkin?   
  


tapi ternyata wooseok salah, perilaku jinhyuk sama sekali tidak berubah. tetap jinhyuk yang selalu menjaga dan perhatian pada wooseok. ya karena itu memang pekerjaan-nya, kan? yang berubah hanya terkadang jinhyuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan  _ sayang.  _ itu saja sudah membuat jantung wooseok berdetak tidak karuan.

bukannya wooseok keberatan dengan status hubungan mereka, hanya saja ini di luar ekspektasinya. ia pikir jinhyuk akan menuntut hubungan mereka ke arah yang saat ini sepertinya wooseok tidak bisa kabulkan. sekarang karirnya di dunia hiburan sedang di atas dan tawaran-tawaran dari berbagai pihak selalu berdatangan. 

jinhyuk, saat ini, sudah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di hidupnya. wooseok jelas ingin sekali menjalin hubungan romantis dengan jinhyuk. tapi, mungkin, bukan sekarang waktunya. impian wooseok yang belum tercapai masih banyak. mempunyai kekasih bagi orang yang bekerja di bidang hiburan seperti wooseok adalah hal yang sangat dihindari. apalagi, wooseok baru saja memulai karirnya tiga tahun kebelakang. itu umur karir yang masih sangat muda.

secinta-cintanya wooseok pada penggemar-nya, ia tau tidak semua akan mendukung keputusannya jika ingin menjalin hubungan. walaupun wooseok tidak memperlihatkannya, ia tahu banyak penggemar yang berbahaya (dan jinhyuk beberapa kali kewalahan menanganinya). hal ini dapat membahayakan jinhyuk dan dirinya sendiri, karirnya apalagi. itu sesuatu yang jelas saja wooseok tidak ingin terjadi. ditambah sepertinya ada orang yang ingin membuat wooseok membenci jinhyuk dan membuat kesalah pahaman di antara mereka. berbagai pertanyaan siapa dan kenapa selalu muncul di pikiran wooseok, tapi jinhyuk selalu bilang,  _ tidak usah dipikirkan. aku akan membereskannya. _

"kamu mikirin apa sih dari tadi?"

"akunya di cuekin."

suara jinhyuk membuyarkan semua lamunan wooseok. sekarang mereka sedang berjalan santai di pinggir sungai. ini sudah tengah malam jadi jalanan sudah sangat sepi, hampir tidak ada orang.

"hehe sorry," tanggap wooseok menatap ke arah yang lebih tinggi. ternyata jinhyuk sudah menatapnya dari tadi.

"jadi? mikirin apa daritadi, sayang?" tangan jinhyuk membelai rambut lelaki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

jinhyuk terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah wooseok memerah karena panggilannya.

"kenapa, sih, masih malu terus kalau aku panggil gitu?"

"liat merah banget," jinhyuk menusuk-nusuk pipi merah wooseok dengan telunjuknya.

wooseok membalas dengan dehaman sambil mengambil tangan jinhyuk di pipinya untuk di cubit kecil.

"aww.. sakit tau," protes jinhyuk memegang tangannya sendiri di depan dada, seolah cubitan wooseok membuat tangannya terluka parah. "tangan aku jadi lemes banget."

wooseok membalas dengan memutarkan matanya lalu menatap malas, "lebay."

"kayaknya harus gandengan deh, aku mendadak ga kuat jalan juga karena kamu cubit," wajah jinhyuk dibuat semelas mungkin.

"ih modus dasar," wooseok berjalan cepat mendahului jinhyuk sambil menahan senyumnya.

jinhyuk yang gemas dengan tingkah wooseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"hey! tunggu dong, jangan tinggalin."

wooseok tertawa namun masih tetap berjalan dengan cepat. jinhyuk harus menyusulnya dengan setengah berlari. sedikit lagi jinhyuk menyusul, wooseok tiba-tiba berbalik badan dan membuat jinhyuk berhenti.

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok.

jarak mereka tidak jauh dengan wooseok berjalan mundur dan jinhyuk berada di hadapannya.

"ya?" senyum tidak pernah pergi dari wajah jinhyuk.

"orang yang ngirim pesan itu--"

"ga usah kamu pikirin, kan aku udah bilang. dia ga akan ganggu kamu lagi." belum selesai wooseok bicara jinhyuk sudah memotong. walaupun jinhyuk bicara sambil tersenyum, wooseok tau dari nada bicara jinhyuk, ia tidak mau membicarakan hal ini.

"ga usah mikir aneh-aneh lagi ya," lanjut jinhyuk. "sekarang mending kamu jalan yang bener, bahaya mundur gitu."

jinhyuk mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan wooseok, tapi si empunya tangan mengelak dengan tetap berjalan mundur lebih cepat.

"iya iya ga apa-apa jalan mundur. tapi pelan-pelan," jinhyuk menghela nafas tanda menyerah. wooseok memelankan kecepatannya, jarak mereka mendekat lagi.

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok lagi.

"hmm?" jawab jinhyuk sambil tetap memastikan wooseok aman dengan caranya berjalan.

“kita… kita gini aja ga apa-apa?”   
“maksudnya, jinhyuk apa-apa ga kalau kita… kita kayak gini aja ga pacaran. ta-tapi aku beneran kok sayang sama jinhyuk. cuma.. cuma aku ga bisa kalau pacaran. ba-bahaya. maaf ya, jinhyuk. a-aku egois. ma--AAKK."

hampir saja wooseok terjatuh ke belakang kalau tangannya tidak ditarik oleh jinhyuk.

" _ be careful, will you? _ " kata jinhyuk masih memegang tangan wooseok dan dibalas dengan gumaman kecil meminta maaf.

jinhyuk menarik wooseok ke sampingnya agar mereka berjalan dengan normal. tangan masih bertautan.

keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. jinhyuk yang diam dengan mode  _ bodyguard  _ seperti ini sangat tidak disukai wooseok. kalau sedang bertugas jelas wooseok tidak keberatan, tapi kalau sedang berdua seperti sekarang, sikap jinhyuk membuat wooseok gugup dan sedikit takut.

"jinhyuk, jangan marah. maaf," ucap wooseok pelan.

jinhyuk melingkarkan lengannya dari samping dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bertaut, jari-jari yang saling menggenggam tepat berada di perut wooseok.

"kamu ga egois kok, wooseok."

"aku ngerti semuanya. status hubungan kita buatku sekarang ga penting, apalagi ini bisa berdampak buruk ke kamu. aku ga pengen kamu kenapa-napa. jadi, bagi aku sekarang pacaran atau ga pacaran itu ga penting." jinhyuk menjelaskan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

wooseok menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi, rasanya ingin menangis karena terharu jinhyuk mengerti alasanya tanpa harus menjelaskan. lagi-lagi, jinhyuk selalu mengerti.

jinhyuk menoleh dengan sedikit menunduk membalas tatapan wooseok. tersenyum.

"lagian nih, ya,"

"pacaran atau engga, aku tetep bisa sayang-sayangan sama kamu tuh. bisa peluk-peluk kaya sekarang. bisa tetep manggil kamu  _ sayang.  _ bisa tetep ada disamping kamu buat jagain. bisa bangunin kamu tidur dan bisa nungguin kamu tidur. bisa terus ada deket kamu, yang aku yakin ga semua pasangan bisa dapetin. jadi, kenapa juga aku harus nuntut punya status kalau aku udah bisa dapetin itu semua. kalau aku nuntut gitu malah aku yang egois ga, sih?"

wooseok sudah ingin merengek membantah omongan jinhyuk, bahwa jinhyuk tidak egois jika memang ingin menuntut.

"jinhyuk ga egois kok."

jinhyuk tertawa melihat wajah wooseok lalu mengeratkan pelukan dan genggamannya.

"iya, kamu juga ga egois, sayang,"

"aku ga apa-apa asal bisa deket kamu dan jagain kamu.  _ it's all that matter. _ "

mendengar ucapan jinhyuk membuat wooseok benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu. betapa beruntung dirinya dapat bertemu lelaki yang begitu baik dan sempurna seperti jinhyuk.

"makasih, jinhyuk,"

" _I'm_ _so lucky to have you here_. kamu selalu baik dan ngertiin aku. makasih banyak ya, jinhyuk. aku sayang banget sama jinhyuk."

mereka berhenti berjalan saat wooseok melepas genggaman jinhyuk untuk memeluknya erat. jinhyuk membalas pelukan wooseok dengan menciumi puncak kepala lelaki kecil itu. membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada surai hitam wooseok. mengucap maaf berulang kali dalam hati, berharap wooseok mendengar. walaupun sebenarnya ia belum siap untuk wooseok menerima ucapan maafnya.

_aku baik, seok? am i? will we still be the same after you know everything about me?_ _will you still love me? will you?_

jinhyuk melepas pelukannya dan kembali menggenggam tangan kecil wooseok.

"sekarang kita pulang, ya? kamu harus istirahat untuk schedule besok. cukup kan cari anginnya?"

wooseok mengangguk pelan dan mereka pun kembali ke apartemen sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

wooseok keluar ruang  _ meeting _ bersama byungchan dengan wajah sumringah. padahal,  _ meeting _ dengan CEO agensi-nya hari ini menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. jelas saja, karena pertemuan berjam-jam ini membahas rencana  _ comeback  _ wooseok tiga bulan kedepan.

"jinhyuk mana ya, chan?" tanya wooseok tidak sabar langsung setelah keluar dari  _ meeting room _ . tidak sabar ingin menceritakan semua hasil pertemuan tadi.

"ya ampun, kak. baru juga keluar udah dicariin. sabar dong," byungchan menjawab kecut tapi tetap mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi jinhyuk.

"gue kan cuma nanya," wooseok berbicara pelan, merengut, sambil menatap byungchan yang sedang menelepon jinhyuk.

"di resto sebelah kak," ucap byungchan setelah menutup panggilannya. "sekalian kita  _ lunch _ aja. udah telat dua jam dari jam makan lo. makanan udah dipesenin sama bang jinhyuk. yuk!"

  
  


saat memasuki resto wooseok dapat langsung menemukan jinhyuk yang duduk di bagian pojok ruangan. mereka menghampiri jinhyuk bersamaan dengan datangnya makanan. wooseok duduk di samping jinhyuk sambil tersenyum dibalas dengan usakan di kepala oleh  _ bodyguard  _ tersayang.

"jinhyuk, aku mau cerita," wooseok memulai pembicaraan dengan semangat.

"makan dulu, ya? kamu udah telat dua jam," kata jinhyuk sambil memberikan sendok dan garpu pada wooseok.

"yaudah sambil makan aku cerita."

"makan dulu sampai habis." tegas jinhyuk membuat wooseok memajukan bibirnya.

"yaudah makan dulu kali, kak. gue juga udah laper nih. nanti sambil cerita kita pesen  _ ice cream _ ," bisik byungchan sambil menggeser piring berisi makanan yang dipesan jinhyuk ke hadapan wooseok.

mereka menghabiskan makanan tidak lama kemudian. diisi dengan beberapa obrolan ringan. jinhyuk yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih dulu, memperhatikan dan memastikan wooseok menghabiskan makanannya. setelah selesai, jinhyuk memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan meja mereka selagi byungchan beranjak untuk memesan  _ ice cream _ .

"kamu galak kalau nyuruh aku makan, sebel," kata wooseok pada jinhyuk, merengut. jinhyuk tertawa mendengar itu.

"ga galak, sayang. aku cuma ngingetin biar kamu ga telat makannya."

"aku kan udah ga terlalu sering muntah, jinhyuk. jadi telat-telat dikit doang ga apa-apa," wooseok berbisik di akhir kalimatnya, mengaduk minumannya tak perlu.

jinhyuk menghela nafasnya. perilaku wooseok yang kerap memuntahkan makanannya ternyata tidak berhenti ketika ia sudah tahu bahwa pesan yang diterimanya itu tidak benar. wooseok masih memuntahkan makanannya bahkan sampai dua hari yang lalu. maka dari itu, jinhyuk memastikan wooseok makan dengan teratur di jam yang sudah ditentukan. tentu saja atas anjuran dokter. untungnya, setelah jadwal makan yang lebih teratur, wooseok tidak sesering dulu memuntahkan makanannya. walaupun kondisinya sudah membaik bukan berarti jinhyuk akan membiarkan wooseok mengabaikan jam makannya. jinhyuk tetap berencana membuat wooseok terbiasa dengan makan teratur meskipun ia sudah sembuh.

“makan dengan teratur kan ga merugikan apa-apa, wooseok. aku cuma ga mau kamu kenapa-napa,” jinhyuk mengusap rambut wooseok lembut. “udah jangan ngambek. tadi mau cerita apa?”

seakan teringat tujuan awalnya, wajah wooseok kembali sumringah.

“aku mau  _ comeback _ tiga bulan lagi!”

jinhyuk ikut senang melihat kegembiraan pada wajah wooseok. wooseok menceritakan hasil pertemuan tadi dengan mata berbinar. dan itu, di mata jinhyuk, sangat indah. wooseok ketika membicarakan hal yang ia cintai adalah pemandangan yang ingin jinhyuk ingat terus di dalam otaknya. hati jinhyuk menghangat mendengar wooseok menjelaskan rencana mana saja lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang akan ia masukkan di album mendatang. karena yang jinhyuk ingat, beberapa lagu itu adalah lagu ciptaan wooseok untuk dirinya.

“oiya, terus tau ga? di album ini aku bakal  _ collab _ sama  _ composer  _ terkenal,” wooseok menyendokkan satu suap es krim ke mulutnya.

“wah? hebat, dong. siapa tuh komposer beruntung yang bisa  _ collab _ sama kamu?” tanggap jinhyuk yang dibalas dengan cubitan kecil di lengannya.

“kamu tuh ihh,”

“aku yang beruntung kali.”

jinhyuk tertawa, “jadi siapa komposer terkenal ini?”

“lo pasti kaget deh, bang,” ucap byungchan. “dia ini terkenal banget. udah papan atas pokoknya.  _ singer-song writer  _ gitu.”

“segitunya kalian…” jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memakan es krim. “jadi siapa?”

“aku bakal  _ collab _ sama,” wooseok memegang sendok es krim dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadapkan badannya ke jinhyuk. “woodz.”

wooseok dan byungchan bersorak senang dengan tangan mereka yang diangkat ke atas.

“s-siapa?” ini jinhyuk yang bertanya.

“woodz, hyuk. woodz. kaget kan kamu?” jawab wooseok.

“w-woodz?” jinhyuk bertanya lagi.

“iya, woodz. kamu tau kan? cho seungyoun, masa ga tau?” sekarang wooseok yang menatap jinhyuk kebingungan.

jinhyuk terdiam, terkejut dengan info yang diterimanya.  _ bagaimana mungkin? _

“hyuk?”

“kok malah bengong?” wooseok memegang bahu jinhyuk membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

“oh?  _ sorry _ ,” ucap jinhyuk lalu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh wooseok. “aku seneng. selamat ya.  _ i’m happy for you _ .”

wooseok yang tetiba di peluk kebingungan namun langsung membalas pelukannya sambil tertawa.

wooseok melanjutkan ceritanya dengan antusias. sedangkan jinhyuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. wajah gembira wooseok yang menceritakan  _ collab _ -nya tidak lagi membuatnya hangat dengan rasa gembira, melainkan menimbulkan rasa takut yang sangat dalam. jinhyuk takut. takut kehilangan wooseok-nya.  _ lagi _ .

  
  


* * *

persiapan  _ comeback _ wooseok pun segera dimulai. waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan dalam studio. dan bersama seungyoun.

saat pertama kali seungyoun datang untuk berkenalan dengan wooseok secara langsung, jinhyuk ada disana, tepat disampingnya. menatap tajam ke arah seungyoun.

seungyoun bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. bersikap seperti tidak mengenal jinhyuk. bahkan mereka berkenalan dan berjabat tangan.

sebulan sudah wooseok bekerja sama dengan seungyoun. sebulan juga jinhyuk mencari motif seungyoun muncul di hadapannya dan wooseok. tapi selama sebulan ini ia tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. seungyoun benar-benar hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya. karena itu pula, wooseok semakin dekat dengan seungyoun. semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, semakin banyak hal yang wooseok tau tentang seungyoun. dan itu membuat ia semakin kagum dengan seungyoun.

jinhyuk yang melihat hal itu menjadi khawatir dan gusar. tidak pernah sekali pun jinhyuk absen saat wooseok bertemu seungyoun. setidaknya ia bisa memantau seungyoun dari dekat dan memastikan wooseok baik-baik saja.

"jinhyuk, hari ini aku mau ke studio seungyoun," ucap wooseok.

"kok tumben. ga di studio kamu aja?" jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan siang mereka pada wooseok.

"engga. sekali-kali sih, gantian. kasian juga seungyoun terus yang kesini. lagian dia pasti lebih enak kerja di studio-nya, kan." jelas wooseok.

"yaudah nanti aku temenin," kata jinhyuk sambil tetap menyuap makanannya.

wooseok berhenti sebentar dan meletakkan alat makannya. menatap jinhyuk takut-takut.

"ehmmm,"

"jinhyuk nanti ga usah temenin aku ga apa-apa. kamu temenin byungchan ketemu staff yang ngurusin design album aja, ya? yang paling ngerti selera aku itu cuma kamu, jadi  _ please _ gantiin aku, ya?  _ please _ ?"

jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetap melihat langsung ke mata wooseok. kemudian menghela nafas tanda menyerah. tidak tahan dengan tatapan lucu memohon dari wooseok. sedikit ragu untuk membiarkan wooseok bersama seungyoun tanpa ada dirinya, tapi mungkin, seungyoun bisa profesional. jinhyuk memutuskan untuk percaya hal itu sementara ini, meskipun ia belum sempat berbicara langsung pada seungyoun untuk menanyakan maksud dan tujuan dari pesan yang dulu seungyoun kirim pada wooseok.

"tapi tetep aku anterin ya. dan aku jemput juga nanti. pulang di bawah jam dua belas malam."

wooseok mengangguk senang dan melanjutkan makannya.

setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, jinhyuk langsung mengantarkan wooseok ke studio seungyoun. menekankan bahwa wooseok harus pulang di bawah jam dua belas malam juga nanti ia akan menjemput wooseok. mengatakan itu semua dengan suara tegas dan agak kencang, sengaja agar terdengar oleh seungyoun.

  
  


jam sepuluh malam jinhyuk menerima pesan dari wooseok kalau ia sudah selesai dari pekerjaannya hari ini dan akan diantar pulang langsung oleh seungyoun. awalnya jinhyuk melarang dan memaksa untuk menjemput wooseok, tapi wooseok menolak mengatakan ia sudah di jalan arah pulang.

jinhyuk menunggu di dalam apartemen wooseok. sudah dua jam dari pesan terakhir wooseok, tapi wujudnya belum juga sampai. berkali-kali jinhyuk mencoba menghubungi wooseok tapi tidak ada jawaban. jinhyuk yang sudah sangat khawatir hendak menelepon seungyoun, berharap nomor-nya belum berubah. namun, saat ia akan menekan tombol  _ call _ , sebuah panggilan masuk. dari seungyoun.

"dimana wooseok?" jawab jinhyuk tanpa salam.

_ "woah.. chill bro. he's here," _ saut seungyoun di sebrang sana terdengar sedikit terkekeh.  _ "unconscious." _

"LO APAIN WOOSEOK, ANJING?" bentak jinhyuk pada seungyoun.

_ "hahaha penasaran, ya? mending lo kesini sekarang,"  _ seungyoun menjawab dengan santai.

"kalau wooseok kenapa-napa, lo mati di tangan gue, youn," ucap jinhyuk menahan emosi, rahangnya sudah mengeras.

_ "don't call my name like that! setelah yang lo lakuin dulu, sekarang lo mau matiin gue juga? hebat,"  _ suara seungyoun pun terdengar sedikit bergetar. kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

" _ SHIT _ !" umpat jinhyuk saat melihat alamat yang dikirim seungyoun.

  
  


jinhyuk sampai di alamat yang sebelumnya seungyoun kirim lima belas menit kemudian. padahal dalam kecepatan normal tempat ini biasa di tempuh sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh lima menit. jinhyuk sendiri tidak sadar kecepatan mobilnya sudah kelewat batas. untung saja ini sudah tengah malam dan kendaraan tidak banyak.

alamat yang dikirimkan oleh seungyoun adalah  _ bar _ di pinggir kota. sebelum masuk jinhyuk sempat mengumpat karena melihat pemandangan orang-orang yang keluar masuk tempat itu. walaupun ini adalah  _ bar _ yang, sepertinya, eksklusif dan premium, tetap saja membuat jinhyuk khawatir. wooseok sama sekali tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini. walaupun toleransi alkohol wooseok tidak terbilang rendah, tapi tidak juga tinggi. jinhyuk juga tidak tau apa yang seungyoun berikan pada wooseok hingga wooseok tidak sadarkan diri.

tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jinhyuk menemukan wooseok dan seungyoun. mereka berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. jinhyuk berlari menghampiri wooseok yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja.

"seok.. wooseok.. bangun," jinhyuk menangkup pipi wooseok yang memerah dan panas. wooseok mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan dingin tangan jinhyuk.

jinhyuk sedikit lega oleh respon wooseok beralih pada seungyoun. menarik kerah bajunya untuk melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah seungyoun.

"lo kasih apa ke wooseok, anjing?!" menarik kembali kerah baju seungyoun untuk memukulnya.

seungyoun mengelak dengan menahan tangan jinhyuk dan melepas paksa tangan yang menahan kerah bajunya. 

"kenapa?" seungyoun membuang ludah tepat di kaki jinhyuk.

"mau matiin gue? sini. hebat banget ya lo sekarang."

jinhyuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

"kalau lo mau bales perbuatan gue dulu, ga usah bawa-bawa wooseok."

seungyoun tertawa kencang mengejek.

"lo sok mau jagain wooseok. ga inget dulu apa yang lo lakuin ke dia?"

"diem." jinhyuk memejamkan matanya.

"ga inget apa yang lo lakuin ke gue?"

"gue bilang diem," jinhyuk tetap berusaha menurunkan emosinya.

"ga inget apa yang lo lakuin ke bang seungwoo? ke kita? JAWAB HYUK!"

"dan sekarang lo seenaknya disini, deket wooseok, jadi bodyguard? hah, lucu."

"lo pikir yang yang bakal ngebahayain wooseok gue? salah besar, hyuk! LO YANG BAKAL BAHAYAIN DIA."

seungyoun terengah. mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. emosinya sudah mencapai ujung kepala.

"kenapa diem? katanya tadi lo mau matiin gue. sini," lanjut seungyoun.

"DIEM, YOUN!" bentak jinhyuk yang kepalanya seperti mau pecah karena mendadak sakit mendengar ucapan seungyoun.

jinhyuk yang sudah maju berniat untuk memukul wajah seungyoun lagi, mendadak berhenti saat mendengar namanya di panggil pelan.

"...hyuk?" panggil wooseok berusaha membuka matanya.

jinhyuk menghampiri wooseok dan langsung menangkup wajahnya. "kamu ga apa-apa?"

"p-pusing banget." jawab wooseok.

"yaudah kita pulang sekarang. kuat berdiri?" tanya jinhyuk lalu dijawab dengan anggukkan pelan.

jinhyuk membantu wooseok berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya di pinggang yang lebih muda.

"gue belum selesai, bajingan!" seungyoun berteriak di belakang jinhyuk.

jinhyuk tetap berjalan ke arah luar  _ bar _ , tidak peduli dengan ocehan dan umpatan seungyoun di belakang. terdengar beberapa pecahan gelas dan meja yang terbanting. tapi jinhyuk tetap berjalan. karena ia tahu, sangat tahu, seungyoun tidak akan menghampirinya saat wooseok dalam keadaan seperti ini. jinhyuk melirik ke arah wooseok, lebih tepatnya ke arah jaket seungyoun yang ada di pundak wooseok.

  
  
  


besoknya, wooseok bangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat. perutnya juga tidak enak. ia membuka mata sambil menggeram kemudian berusaha untuk duduk namun gagal. dilihatnya jinhyuk duduk tertidur di sofa kamar tidurnya dengan tangan melipat di depan dada.

wooseok memijat pelan pelipisnya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. pekerjaan mereka selesai lebih cepat dari dugaan dan seungyoun berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan wooseok pulang.

diperjalanan seungyoun mengajak wooseok untuk mampir ke  _ bar _ langganannya sebentar saja. wooseok mengiyakan karena sepertinya ia juga butuh sedikit alkohol. lalu saat sampai di  _ bar _ , ia ingat memesan hanya satu gelas minuman yang biasa ia minum. kenapa bisa semabuk ini ya?

wooseok mencoba mengingat lagi, ternyata semalam ia salah mengambil gelas minuman seungyoun dan menegaknya sekaligus. sedangkan alkohol yang dipesan seungyoun jauh lebih berat dari toleransinya. pantas saja sekarang badannya sangat tidak enak. sebelum tertidur ia ingat seungyoun bilang jinhyuk akan datang menjemput karena seungyoun tadi sempat minum segelas alkohol. ia juga ingat seungyoun memberikan jaketnya pada wooseok. lalu kenapa ada ingatan jinhyuk berkelahi dengan seungyoun?

wooseok ingin mencoba mengingat lagi tapi kepalanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. perutnya juga sangat tidak enak, sepertinya dia akan muntah sebentar lagi.

"...jinhyuk," panggil wooseok mencoba membangunkan jinhyuk. "jinhyuk.."

jinhyuk terbangun dan langsung menghampiri tempat tidur wooseok. "kenapa? ada yang sakit? pusing?"

wooseok tertawa pelan melihat jinhyuk yang terlampau khawatir dengan wajah bangun tidurnya.

"engga, tapi aku butuh ke toilet kayanya. ini isi perut udah di tenggorokan," jawab wooseok masih dalam posisi tiduran. "aku pusing banget susah bangun, bantuin ya?"

jinhyuk langsung membantu wooseok untuk segera ke toilet dan juga membantu menepuk punggungnya saat wooseok mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

setelah itu jinhyuk menyuruh wooseok kembali tidur selagi ia menyiapkan  _ hangover soup _ dan obat untuk wooseok.

selesai makan, mereka masih diam di meja makan. jinhyuk, tidak biasanya, sangat diam dari tadi. bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa pada wooseok perihal semalam. kalau dalam kondisi normal, seharusnya sekarang ini wooseok sedang dimarahi oleh jinhyuk. tapi sekarang sepertinya bukan kondisi normal.

wooseok mencoba memulai pembicaraan, karena saat makan tadi ingatannya kembali dan lebih jelas. "kamu kenapa diem aja? biasanya langsung marahin aku."

"oh? ga- ga apa apa," jawab jinhyuk sekenanya.

mereka diam beberapa saat. sejak kapan diam diantara mereka menjadi secanggung ini? wooseok tidak tahan.

"jinhyuk,"

"jinhyuk mau cerita ga kenapa kemarin berantem sama seungyoun? aku denger kemarin kalian ngomongin  _ dulu.  _ jinhyuk udah kenal sama seungyoun dari dulu?"

jinhyuk menahan nafas beberapa detik. belum siap menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan seungyoun.

"kalau belum mau cerita ga apa-apa kok, jinhyuk," lanjut wooseok saat melihat wajah gusar jinhyuk. "aku cuma mau bantuin kalau jinhyuk ada masalah. aku ga suka liat jinhyuk diem kaya sekarang gini."

jinhyuk beranjak lalu duduk di samping wooseok. menatap langsung matanya lalu memeluk wooseok erat. wajah jinhyuk terbenam di perpotongan leher wooseok.

"makasih, ya," suaranya terasa di kulit wooseok. "maaf aku bikin kamu khawatir."

wooseok mengusap pelan rambut belakang jinhyuk. "ga apa-apa, jinhyuk."

jinhyuk melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa menit. kedua tangan menangkup wajah wooseok sempurna.

"sekarang kamu mandi terus siap-siap. kamu ada schedule satu jam lagi."

wooseok hanya bisa cemberut memajukan bibirnya. lalu beranjak untuk bersiap-siap.

jinhyuk menatap wooseok yang berjalan menjauhinya. pikirannya penuh. 

_ apakah ia sanggup untuk menceritakan semua ini? _

_ apakah wooseok dapat menerima penjelasannya? _

_ apakah wooseok akan baik-baik saja? _

_ bagaimana dengan seungyoun? _

_ apakah ingatan wooseok akan kembali? apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? _

_ jika wooseok ingat kembali, apakah ia tetap bisa berada disini? _

"wooseok,  _ do you think we'll be the same after this _ ?" bisik jinhyuk melihat punggung wooseok yang menjauh kemudian hilang masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello.  
> this is my may entry for #100WaysWeishin on twitter.
> 
> you can check @nakayam__ on twitter for my other work.
> 
> thank you for reading. :)


	3. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you're lying, please..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmares are coming back.

tanggal pasti _comeback_ wooseok sudah ditetapkan oleh agensi, dan itu hanya beberapa hari lagi. seharusnya, sih, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu pikiran wooseok selain persiapan _comeback_ -nya. harusnya.

tapi belakangan ini wooseok terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpinya saat tidur. bukan mimpi buruk yang membuat lelah, hanya saja mimpi yang membingungkan. awalnya mimpi ini hanya datang beberapa kali, tidak sesering sekarang.

mimpi ini membingungkan tapi masih mudah dilupakan saat wooseok sibuk dengan latihan-latihannya. wooseok memilih untuk mengabaikan kebingungannya akan mimpi tersebut dan fokus pada latihannya.

hubungan jinhyuk dan seungyoun terlihat baik-baik saja dimata wooseok. seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. bahkan wooseok sempat meragukan memorinya, mungkin dia terlalu mabuk saat itu. tapi melihat jinhyuk yang diam dan seperti banyak pikiran membuat wooseok yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu.

wooseok hanya bisa menunggu sampai jinhyuk siap untuk membagi ceritanya. jinhyuk pun bilang untuk saat ini lebih baik fokus pada _comeback_ -nya.

“selesaaiiii…” ucap seungyoun sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. “capek ga? udah malem ternyata.” lanjutnya sambil melirik jam dinding di studionya, jarum menunjuk ke antara angka sepuluh dan sebelas.

wooseok keluar dari _recording room_ dan duduk di sebelah seungyoun, “engga kok. gue bahkan masih bisa buat latihan lima kali lagi.”

seungyoun mendengus lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusak rambut wooseok, “heh gila aja. udah cukup latihannya, hari ini terakhir kita latihan bareng juga. besok ga usah terlalu lama ya latihannya, jaga suara. lusa ga usah latihan sama sekali.”

“jangan makan es, terus yang berminyak juga, tidur cuku-” lanjut seungyoun yang lalu di potong oleh wooseok.

“bawel banget,” wooseok melipat tangannya di depan dada.

“gue cuma ngingetin?” bela seungyoun.

saat seungyoun ingin melanjutkan ocehannya, bibirnya langsung terkatup ketika mendengar wooseok menyebut nama jinhyuk.

“gue udah punya jinhyuk buat ngingetin kayak gitu. bawel banget, mirip kayak lo gini.”

seungyoun berdeham setelah hening beberapa saat. ia bersyukur wooseok tidak memperlakukannya seperti senior dan bersikap kelewat formal. wooseok pun awalnya bingung, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dan bekerja sama dengan seungyoun, tapi wooseok sudah nyaman dan tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali diantara mereka.

“jinhyuk baik sama lo, seok?” tanya seungyoun.

wooseok menoleh ke arah seungyoun dengan mata membulat, tanda ia _excited_. “baik banget!”

seungyoun menampilkan senyum lurus, “yaiya sih harus baik. kan dia _bodyguard_ lo.”

wooseok mengernyitkan dahinya, “beneran baik kok.” wooseok menggerakan kursi berodanya mendekati seungyoun. “beneran. bukan karena jinhyuk bodyguard gue doang.”

seungyoun menatap wooseok dengan pandangan lurus sebelum membuang nafasnya pasrah. “iya, iya.”

wooseok tersenyum kemudian teringat sesuatu, “eh youn, gue mau nanya deh.”

seungyoun menjawab hanya dengan gumaman sambil membereskan barang-barang mereka di atas meja, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

“lo kenal sama jinhyuk? dari lama?” tangan seungyoun berhenti sesaat mendengar pertanyaan wooseok.

“kenapa emangnya?” tanya seungyoun balik.

wooseok menumpu wajahnya dengan dua tangan di atas meja, melihat sedikit ke atas karena seungyoun sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

“beneran kenal ya?”

“kenapa, wooseok?” seungyoun bersandar pada meja sambil melipat tangannya, menatap wooseok yang masih duduk.

wooseok masih menimbang dalam pikirannya, apakah ia harus bertanya pada seungyoun atau menunggu jinhyuk bercerita.

“hmm…. ga jadi deh,” putus wooseok.

seungyoun menaikkan salah satu alisnya tapi diam-diam bersyukur karena wooseok tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

“ga jelas banget,” kata seungyoun sambil mencubit pipi wooseok. “ayok pulang, udah malem.”

tangan seungyoun masih mencubit pelan pipi wooseok saat pintu studio terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan.

“wooseok, udah sele-” jinhyuk terhenti sebentar saat melihat kedekatan wooseok dengan seungyoun. “-sai?”

wooseok segera berdiri dan menghampiri jinhyuk, “udah. ayo pulang.”

seungyoun memperhatikan bagaimana jinhyuk membantu membawakan tas wooseok, mendengarkan cerita wooseok dengan serius dan sesekali tertawa kecil, tangannya melingkar di bahu yang lebih muda dan tidak jarang mengusap rambut wooseok dengan sayang. terlalu fokus dengan mereka berdua, seungyoun tidak sadar mengikuti mereka hingga ke lobby gedung.

“seungyoun, lo ngapain nganterin segala?” tanya wooseok sambil tertawa.

seungyoun tersadar dan tersenyum kikuk, “oh? ga apa-apa. hati-hati pulangnya. inget pesen gue tadi.”

seungyoun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala wooseok, namun jinhyuk dengan cepat menepisnya.

seungyoun memutar bola matanya, “posesif banget.”

jinhyuk langsung menarik wooseok menuju mobil menghiraukan seungyoun. wooseok yang bingung hanya melambaikan tangannya ke seungyoun sambil mengucap terima kasih tanpa suara.

  
  


* * *

  
  


wooseok melewati masa _comeback_ dengan lancar, bahkan kembalinya ia berkarya kali ini membuahkan hasil di luar ekspektasi. penjualan albumnya memasuki lima besar terbanyak tahun ini. wooseok pun memenangkan beberapa _trophy_ no.1 untuk _title track_ -nya yang berkolaborasi dengan seungyoun.

terhitung sudah dua minggu wooseok dan seungyoun mempromosikan lagu mereka. hari ini _stage_ terakhir dan agensi mereka berencana mengadakan _after party_ kecil-kecilan.

jinhyuk yang dua minggu ini bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berat (karena ternyata penggemar seungyoun tidak kalah _barbar_ ) terlihat semakin diam dan dingin. wooseok sempat bertanya pada jinhyuk pada minggu pertamanya promosi, khawatir jinhyuk punya masalah. walaupun wooseok yakin masalahnya masih sama dengan bulan lalu dan jinhyuk belum mau berbagi dengan wooseok.

sebenarnya wooseok ingin menolak _after party_ yang direncanakan agensinya. karena lebih baik pulang cepat untuk istirahat atau mungkin bisa _cuddle_ sambil mendengarkan masalah jinhyuk, _schedule_ -nya dua minggu ini luar biasa padat. tapi bagaimana bisa menolak kalau CEO-nya sendiri yang meminta langsung wooseok untuk datang. (bahkan byungchan meminta dengan bersikap lucu yang membuat wooseok merinding.)

untuk meningkatkan kerjasama dengan agensi _woodz_ , katanya. siapa tau setelah ini mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan seungyoun lagi atau artis lain dari agensinya.

jadi disinilah wooseok duduk diapit oleh jinhyuk dan byungchan. berhadapan dengan seungyoun. memajukan bibirnya sedikit, kesal karena jinhyuk melarangnya minum alkohol lebih dari satu gelas.

“kenapa, sih? aku ga nyetir juga. bisa tinggal tidur,” wooseok mengoceh pada jinhyuk karena larangannya. “byungchan aja yang lebih kecil dari aku kamu bolehin.”

selain sering mengeluarkan larangan untuk wooseok, jinhyuk juga bisa dibilang sangat perhatian pada byungchan. larangan-larangan dan peringatan sering jinhyuk tujukan pada byungchan, dan byungchan menurut. awalnya wooseok merasa aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan wooseok pikir mungkin memang _nature_ jinhyuk adalah pemerhati.

“gue _literally_ lebih gede dari lo, kak.” sanggah byungchan sambil nyengir.

jinhyuk menegak minumannya sedikit lalu membalas ucapan wooseok, “byungchan ga punya masalah disini,” jinhyuk menepuk pelan perut wooseok dengan jari telunjuknya. “kamu punya.”

wooseok menghentak kan kakinya pelan ke lantai, merajuk. byungchan hanya tertawa melihat dua orang disampingnya beradu mulut. walaupun wooseok mengomel tidak berhenti, ia tetap menuruti perkataan jinhyuk. 

seungyoun memperhatikan itu semua dengan diam. sejak kejadian bulan lalu ia belum berbicara dengan jinhyuk lagi. jinhyuk pun tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk berbicara dengannya. ia sempat menyesal karena terbawa emosi bulan lalu. mungkin nanti ia akan berbicara pada jinhyuk dengan kepala yang lebih dingin.

seungyoun sibuk dengan pikiran dan rencananya untuk berbicara dengan jinhyuk.

jinhyuk sibuk dengan kepalanya yang memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada wooseok.

byungchan sibuk dengan ponselnya, grup keluarga sedang ramai katanya. (padahal yang terlihat adalah _roomchat_ dengan satu orang)

semua seakan ditarik paksa dari kesibukkan masing-masing saat wooseok bertanya pada byungchan.

“chan, lo tau seungwoo itu siapa?”

byungchan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut mendengar nama yang sangat familiar dan ada dua pasang mata yang dengan cepat menoleh ke arah wooseok kemudian saling bertatapan.

“siapa kak?” byungchan mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh sekaligus upaya untuk tetap menjaga komposurnya. wooseok mengomeli byungchan karena ceroboh menjatuhkan ponselnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan byungchan.

“seungwoo,” jawabnya. “lo tau ga? orangnya tinggi gitu terus ponian sampe mata.”

kali ini seungyoun tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan menatap jinhyuk meminta penjelasan. dibalas jinhyuk dengan menaikkan bahunya, tanda ia pun sama bingungnya.

“ke-kenapa emang kak?” byungchan merutuk dalam hati karena suaranya terdengar sangat bergetar. namun tetap berharap wooseok tidak menyadarinya.

wooseok mengerutkan kedua alisnya, “gue sebulan ini mimpi aneh deh.”

“aneh gimana?” ini jinhyuk yang bertanya.

“aneh banget pokoknya. ga tiap hari, sih, tapi tadi malem mimpi lagi.” jawab wooseok. 

byungchan melihat jinhyuk dan seungyoun saling bertatapan, keduanya tampak panik.

“mimpi buruk?” tanya byungchan pada wooseok saat yakin dua orang yang lainnya tidak akan bertanya.

wooseok menyeruput minumannya yang sudah berganti menjadi _orange juice_ , “bukan. bukan mimpi buruk, chan. aneh.”

“kayak gimana emang, kak?”

“gue mimpi orang yang namanya seungwoo itu, chan. lo beneran ga kenal?” wooseok sepenuhnya menghadap byungchan. “aneh deh masa gue masih inget namanya, padahal kan kalau mimpi biasanya lima detik bangun juga lupa.”

“emmm,” byungchan melirik jinhyuk meminta bantuan dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. “udah berapa kali mimpinya kak? terus orang itu ngapain emang?”

wooseok kembali memainkan minumannya dengan mengaduk-aduk tidak perlu, “beberapa kali deh pokoknya. terus kalian berdua juga ada.” wooseok menunjuk jinhyuk dan seungyoun bergantian.

“setiap mimpi beda-deda gitu, lucu tapi aneh juga. kita bertiga sama orang yang namanya seungwoo itu temenan deket kayaknya. sering main bareng gitu.” jelas wooseok sambil tertawa pelan.

“tapi kita masih pada remaja kelihatannya, masih kecil. kan ga mungkin kita kenal dari kecil,” wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada jinhyuk. “ga tau deh kalau kalian berdua.”

jinhyuk membalas pandangan wooseok dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. mereka terdiam beberapa saat, bahkan byungchan pun bingung bagaimana menanggapi ucapan wooseok.

wooseok benar-benar penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara jinhyuk dan seungyoun. entah kebetulan atau tidak, mimpinya belakangan ini pun diisi dengan mereka berdua yang sudah berteman lama. wooseok mencebikkan bibir bawahnya, kesal.

“kita pulang duluan aja yuk? ngantuk,” ucap wooseok memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

jinhyuk berdeham lalu menghabiskan minumannya, “kamu mabuk ya?” katanya pada wooseok.

“aku cuma minum segelas, jinhyuk,” wooseok memutar bola matanya. “ayo pulang..”

jinhyuk mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari duduknya namun terhenti ketika seungyoun memanggilnya. wooseok dan byungchan sudah pergi untuk menghampiri CEO mereka.

“hyuk,” panggil seungyoun lagi. “udah saatnya wooseok tau.”

jinhyuk melihat wooseok membungkuk pada CEO-nya, tanda mereka diizinkan untuk pulang.

“nanti,” ucap jinhyuk tanpa menatap seungyoun. “ga sekarang, youn.”

seungyoun tersenyum miring, sinis. “terus kapan?” tangannya sudah mengepal menahan amarah, “dari dulu lo bilang nanti nanti terus.”

“bahkan dirinya sendiri aja udah ngasih tanda kalau dia mau inget lewat mimpi-mimpinya itu, hyuk,” seungyoun mengacak rambut belakangnya frustasi. “kalau lo ga mau bilang, biar gue yang cerita semuanya ke wooseok.”

jinhyuk mengabaikan seungyoun dan berlalu untuk menghampiri wooseok yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. seungyoun yang semakin kesal dan frustasi melampiaskannya dengan menenggak segelas alkohol dengan sekali teguk. 

jinhyuk paham dengan kekhawatiran seungyoun, cepat atau lambat wooseok harus tau tentang masa lalunya. masa lalu mereka. itu juga tujuan jinhyuk masuk lagi ke kehidupan wooseok. tiga tahun sudah berlalu dari pertama kali jinhyuk menjadi _bodyguard_ wooseok, selama tiga tahun itu juga jinhyuk menunda rencananya. semakin lama menunda, semakin susah pula bagi jinhyuk untuk jujur tentang tujuan utamanya. 

jinhyuk takut. ia takut kehilangan wooseok lagi. karena alasan mengapa wooseok tidak mempunyai memori masa remajanya adalah jinhyuk.

bagaimana jinhyuk sanggup untuk mengatakan pada wooseok kalau penyebab ibunya meninggal adalah dirinya?

* * *

pagi itu wooseok terbangun dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. mimpinya kali ini bukan aneh lagi, melainkan lebih menakutkan. sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali wooseok bermimpi tentang kematian ibunya.

wooseok membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. ada yang aneh dengan mimpinya kali ini. dulu, saat ia belum bisa menerima kematian ibunya, wooseok kerap bermimpi ia melihat tubuh ibunya berlumuran darah di tengah jalan pada malam berhujan. namun dulu dalam mimpinya ia hanya sendiri, tapi kini ada tiga orang yang benar-benar tidak wooseok mengerti maksudnya apa. 

seungwoo yang belakangan sering muncul di mimpinya.

seungyoun.

dan jinhyuk.

wooseok keluar kamar namun tidak menemukan keberadaan jinhyuk dan byungchan. ia melihat jam dinding di ruang tengahnya dan menyadari ini masih pagi buta. masih empat jam lagi untuk mereka datang. wooseok berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah, berniat untuk menunggu kedatangan manager dan bodyguard-nya sambil menonton tv. karena saat ini tidur adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

terlalu fokus mengusir kantuk, wooseok tidak sadar kalau pintu apartment-nya sudah terbuka. byungchan masuk bersama jinhyuk sambil mengobrol serius, berhenti saat melihat seseorang di ruang tengah.

“lho kak? udah bangun?” byungchan sedikit kaget melihat wooseok yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, padahal jam bangun tidur wooseok masih satu jam lagi.

tidak ada jawaban dari wooseok yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka membuat byungchan menghampirinya cepat, mungkin ketiduran dalam posisi duduk.

“kak?” 

tubuh wooseok terhentak sedikit karena terkejut, “o-oh? udah dateng?”

byungchan melihat wajah wooseok lalu mengernyit, “kak kenapa? kok pucet?”

“wooseok udah bangun atau ketiduran di situ, chan?” teriak jinhyuk dari dapur, menyiapkan sarapan sepertinya.

“udah bangun, bang,” jawab byungchan dengan berteriak pula. tapi matanya tetap pada wajah wooseok.

byungchan menangkup wajah wooseok dengan kedua tangannya, “kak?”

wooseok menatap byungchan kosong, “chan, gue butuh obat.”

“obat apa? lo ga enak badan?” byungchan mengecek suhu tubuh wooseok dengan telapak tangannya.

“dulu,” jawab wooseok. “obat yang dulu.”

terdengar tarikan nafas byungchan, tanda terkejut. “ _the nightmares… they’re coming back?_ ”

wooseok mengangguk. “gue mau tidur, tapi gue takut. obatnya masih ada?”

“jam berapa tadi lo bangun?”

wooseok melirik jam dinding, “sekitar empat jam yang lalu?”

“yaudah lo makan dulu, obatnya nanti gue ambilin,” byungchan menarik tangan wooseok dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk di meja makan. “untung aja hari ini cuma satu _schedule_ . gue _postpone_ ya, lo istirahat aja hari ini.”

jinhyuk yang mendengar ucapan terakhir byungchan langsung menghampiri wooseok, “kenapa? kamu sakit?”

“engga,” wooseok tersenyum pada jinhyuk. “aku cuma butuh tidur aja.”

jinhyuk ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi di hentikan oleh gelengan kepala byungchan sambil berucap _nanti_ tanpa suara.

setelah memastikan wooseok menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum obat, jinhyuk segera mengantarkan wooseok untuk tidur dan meyakinkannya kalau wooseok butuh sesuatu ia dan byungchan ada di ruang tengah.

“udah tidur?” tanya byungchan saat jinhyuk berjalan mendekatinya ke ruang tengah.

jinhyuk menjawab hanya dengan hmm pendek lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping byungchan. “wooseok kenapa chan?”

“inget ga dulu gue bilang dia ngalamin mimpi buruk di awal-awal setelah kejadian itu?” byungchan menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar pada sandaran sofa. 

jinhyuk tidak menjawab tapi byungchan tau kalau jinhyuk ingat. pasti ingat.

“mimpinya balik lagi tadi katanya,” lanjut byungchan. “makanya tadi minta obat yang dulu.”

“kenapa bisa..” gumam jinhyuk.

mendengar itu byungchan berdecak kesal, “lo yakin nanya itu?”

“kapan lo bakal bilang ke kak wooseok, bang?” tanya byungchan geram. “gue setuju lo jadi bodyguard kak wooseok tiga tahun lalu karena lo bilang lo mau benerin ini semua. karena lo mau minta maaf, ‘kan?”

jinhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan byungchan.

“kalau lo cuma mau setengah-setengah kayak gini, mending lo ga usah muncul sama sekali,” ucap byungchan lagi. “mending kak wooseok ga usah inget sama sekali tentang kalian.”

“kalau lo ga mau ngomong secepatnya, gue suruh bang seungyoun yang jelasin semuanya.”

jinhyuk yang daritadi memijat pelipisnya langsung menatap byungchan, “jangan! biar gue aja.”

byungchan mendengus, “ya cepetan.”

“gue tau lo takut, tapi coba bayangin perasaan takutnya kak wooseok dulu waktu dia mikir penyebab ibunya meninggal itu dia, terus sahabat-sahabatnya malah ninggalin dia sendiri. kak wooseok ngilangin memori tentang kalian itu karena dia takut kalian ninggalin dia, jadi mendingan lupa sama sekali.”

“gue ga paham deh sama kalian,” byungchan menegakkan badannya dan menghadap jinhyuk. “dulu lo yang nyuruh bang seungyoun sama seungwoo buat kalian ga usah muncul lagi di depan kak wooseok, ngebiarin kak wooseok lupa sama kalian, dan itu ngebuat lo sama bang seungyoun berantem hebat.”

byungchan memicingkan matanya pada jinhyuk, “sekarang lo yang pengen banget ngebalikin keadaan kayak dulu lagi, tapi di tunda terus.”

“dan gue masih kesel ya, lo ga bilang kalau bang seungyoun sahabat lo itu ternyata seungyoun woodz.” byungchan melipat tangannya di depan dada, kesal.

jinhyuk tersenyum lurus pada byungchan, “seungwoo… apa kabar?”

byungchan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jinhyuk dan membuang nafas kasar, “ _took you long enough to finally ask this, huh?_ ”

jinhyuk menatap tajam byungchan dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. sebenarnya sudah lama jinhyuk ingin menanyakan kabar seungwoo, tapi karena termakan gengsi, jinhyuk selalu mengurungkan niatnya.

“baik,” jawab byungchan.

“kakinya?”

“kadang masih sakit, _but this is much much better than before_ ,” jinhyuk melihat senyum byungchan tulus. “dia ga apa-apa. ga usah khawatir. bahkan belakangan ini dia nontonin MV kak wooseok mulu sampe gue bosen. ngobatin kangen katanya.”

“ga mau ketemu, bang?” tanya byungchan.

jinhyuk ingin bertemu dari tiga tahun lalu, tapi nyatanya ia belum siap. “nanti.”

byungchan mengomel lagi karena kata _nanti_ selalu keluar dari mulut jinhyuk. “kalian bertiga tuh aneh banget deh. lo jadi bodyguard, seungyoun collab bareng, seungwoo jadi fans garis keras. buran deh beresin, bang. biar ga misah misah gini.”

jinhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya lagi dengan pasrah.

“ _i will_ , chan. _i will_.”

* * *

  
  
  


_“you kill your own mother, wooseok.”_

_“you. kill. your. mother!”_

_“aku ga bisa sama kamu. aku pergi.”_

_“ibu kamu mati karena kamu.”_

_“bisa-bisanya kamu masih hidup tanpa rasa bersalah kayak gini.”_

_wooseok terisak, “engga jinhyuk, jangan pergi. please..”_

_tangan wooseok mencoba untuk meraih jinhyuk, namun jinhyuk sudah terlalu jauh. “jangan pergi, jinhyuk. jangan tinggalin aku.”_

_wooseok tetap mencoba mengejar dengan berlari, terjatuh lalu bangun, berlari, jatuh lagi, bangun lagi, berlari. begitu terus sampai rasanya kaki wooseok mati rasa._

_“jinhyuk, jangan pergi. don’t leave me,” air mata wooseok terus membanjiri pipinya. “aku ga bunuh ibu, bukan aku. bukan aku. aku bukan pembunuh.”_

_“kamu pembunuh, wooseok.”_

_“kamu pembunuh.”_

_._

_._

_._

“seok,” jinhyuk mengguncangkan tubuh wooseok pelan. “wooseok, bangun.”

tubuh wooseok penuh dengan peluh, wajahnya basah karena air mata. wooseok meracau sambil menangis dalam tidurnya. 

sebelumnya jinhyuk mendengar samar dari luar kamar suara isakan wooseok, ia pun langsung memeriksa keadaan wooseok. terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, wooseok yang bergelung dengan wajah memerah dan basah karena air mata, nafasnya tidak teratur. mengucap kata yang sama berulang kali, _jinhyuk jangan pergi._

“wooseok, bangun. itu cuma mimpi,” jinhyuk panik karena wooseok tidak juga bangun dari tidurnya. ia lalu mengangkat tubuh wooseok sedikit untuk dipeluknya, “aku disini. gak pergi.”

wooseok membuka mata dan mendongak, melihat wajah jinhyuk. “jinhyuk ga pergi?”

“iya aku ga pergi,” tangan jinhyuk mengusap pipi wooseok pelan, menghapus air matanya.

“aku bukan pembunuh. aku bukan. aku bukan,” ucap wooseok disela tangisnya.

jinhyuk memeluk wooseok erat, membuat kepala yang lebih muda tenggelam di dada bidangnya. “iya aku tau, kamu bukan.”

wooseok yang kesadarannya belum kembali sempurna, masih menangis dalam pelukan jinhyuk. “kamu bilang, kamu bilang aku pembunuh. jinhyuk bilang aku pembunuh. jinhyuk bilang mau pergi ninggalin aku.”

jinhyuk terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga wooseok. bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi, bukan kenyataan. bahwa wooseok bukanlah seorang pembunuh, bahwa jinhyuk tidak akan perna meninggalkan wooseok. tangannya membuat gerakan melingkar di punggung wooseok, sesekali menepuk pelan. 

namun telinga wooseok seperti tertutup, tidak bisa mendengarkan semua perkataan jinhyuk. yang ia ingat adalah semua ucapan jinhyuk dalam mimpinya. wooseok menjauhkan badannya dari jinhyuk. matanya penuh dengan tumpukan air yang sekali kedipan saja akan turun membasahi pipinya, lagi.

“ _look into my eyes_ ,” wooseok menatap mata jinhyuk dengan sedih. jinhyuk sekuat tenaga menahan isaknya sendiri. “ _and tell me that you’re lying, please…_ ”

jinhyuk menangkup wajah wooseok dengan kedua tangannya, “iya, aku bohong, wooseok. itu semua ga bener. kamu bukan pembunuh.”

wooseok melingkarkan tangannya pada badan jinhyuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher jinhyuk. dibalas dengan pelukan erat oleh yang lebih tua.

tidak lama terdengar suara nafas teratur, wooseok kembali tertidur di pelukan jinhyuk. jinhyuk membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu wooseok. _crying silently._

“ _i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry_ ,” bisikan maaf berulang kali dan terus menerus keluar dari mulut jinhyuk.

kalau ada yang bisa jinhyuk lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada wooseok, pasti ia akan lakukan. walaupun itu akan membuat wooseok pergi darinya. walaupun ia tidak akan bisa bersama wooseok lagi.

jinhyuk menyesali rencananya dari tiga tahun kebelakang. mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak perlu kembali dan muncul di kehidupan wooseok lagi. mungkin wooseok yang lupa dengan masa lalunya adalah benar-benar keputusan terbaik. wooseok yang lupa dengan masa lalunya, lupa dengan memori tentang jinhyuk, lupa dengan semua memori tentang persahabatan mereka, adalah hal yang akan membuat wooseok bahagia.

jinhyuk menyesal. mungkin ia harus benar pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. 

“maaf, wooseok,” ucap jinhyuk di bahu wooseok. air matanya membasahi sedikit baju wooseok. “bukan kamu yang pembunuh. bukan kamu. _It's me who killed your mother_.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


hari sudah sore dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi lembayung saat wooseok membuka matanya. setelah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya, wooseok menyadari ia berada dalam pelukan seseorang. yang tidak perlu ia pastikan wajahnya, karena wooseok tahu. pelukan ini adalah pelukan jinhyuk.

wooseok mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada perut jinhyuk. membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya pada sisi tubuh jinhyuk. tidak lama terasa usapan lembut di punggungnya.

“udah bangun?” tanya jinhyuk pada wooseok. “udah enakkan?”

wooseok menjawab hanya dengan gumaman. mereka menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh lima menit merasakan kehangatan masing-masing sebelum akhirnya perut wooseok berbunyi tanda minta diisi.

keduanya tertawa, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. jinhyuk bilang lebih baik mereka pesan makanan dari luar saja, biar lebih cepat. tapi wooseok menolak, katanya ia sedang ingin masakkan byungchan. jinhyuk mengernyit, sejak kapan byungchan bisa masak?

saat mereka keluar kamar, terlihat byungchan yang juga tertidur di sofa depan tv. wooseok segera membangunkan byungchan dan bersemangat mengatakan kalau ia ingin masakkan byungchan.

“hah? kak.. gue sejak kapan bisa masak?” byungchan yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya semakin bingung, dia salah dengar atau malah lupa dengan kemampuannya itu.

“itu loh chan,” wooseok bersemangat menjelaskan. “yang waktu itu lo bawa ke lokasi _shooting_. siapa yang masak? pacar lo?”

byungchan mencoba mengingat-ingat makanan mana yang dimaksud wooseok. ketika ingat, byungchan menarik nafas dan mengulum bibirnya panik.

“o-oh.. i-iya kayaknya,” ucap byungchan terbata.

jinhyuk yang perlahan mengerti membelalakkan matanya. masakan, pacar byungchan, yang dimaksud wooseok adalah masakan seungwoo.

“pacar lo ada unit?” tanya wooseok lagi semangat. “yuk ke unit lo aja, bilang ke pacar lo gue mau masakan dia kayak waktu itu.”

“hah?” seruan kaget terdengar dari byungchan dan jinhyuk secara bersamaan.

wooseok menatap jinhyuk dengan kerutan alisnya terpampang jelas, “kenapa, sih?”

“kita _delivery_ aja ya, sayang,” bujuk jinhyuk. “kasian masa pacar byungchan kamu suruh-suruh masak gitu. mendadak lagi.”

wooseok membuang muka dan beralih ke byungchan, “pacar lo katanya fans gue, ‘kan? nanti gue kasih album baru sama tanda tangan gue. bonus foto bareng.”

byungchan tergagap, bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. byungchan menatap jinhyuk meminta bantuan, tapi sepertinya percuma karena jinhyuk juga sama bingungnya.

tau tau wooseok sudah diambang pintu memanggil mereka berdua, siap untuk keluar menuju unit byungchan. “buruan gue lapeeeer..” lalu wooseok hilang di balik pintu.

jinhyuk dan byungchan berlari terbirit menyusul wooseok. berharap di pertengahan jalan wooseok akan berubah pikiran dan kembali ke apartemen-nya sendiri.

byungchan panik membayangkan reaksi seungwoo yang akan bertemu wooseok dan jinhyuk sekaligus.

jinhyuk panik membayangkan reaksi wooseok dan seungwoo jika mereka bertemu.

wooseok? semangat karena ia akan makan makanan terenak yang pernah ia coba.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)  
> this is my super late entry for june #100WaysWeishin on twitter.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
